Destinos Cruzados
by Sora-Naegino16
Summary: O que fazer quando a vida de duas pessoas se cruzam de forma inesperada?


**Prólogo - O inferno na terra tem nome**

_Londres – 12 de Dezembro de 2015 – 00h40_

Havia uma correria por entre as ruas frias de Londres. Uma intensa troca de tiros. Árvores, carros e muros de residências eram atingidos por projéteis de lados opostos enquanto as cápsulas eram deixadas no chão. Os britânicos que andavam pelas ruas perto do confronto ouviam os tiros, gritavam pedindo socorro e se escondiam entre lojas ou restaurantes abertos até tarde a noite. Um homem trajando um sobretudo preto tentava a todo custo acertar duas figuras misteriosas que corriam atrás dele armados, enquanto se esquiva dos tiros que vinham em sua direção. Alguns minutos correndo ambos haviam sumido de sua vista.

-"Merda." – Pensou furiosamente.

O homem parou por alguns instantes apontando a arma com olhos atentos, sem baixar a guarda. Um vulto passou muito rápido atirando e, por muito pouco, não o acertou em cheio. Em um impulso, voltou a correr.

Mais alguns metros de corrida entre becos mal iluminados e ruas desertas, outra troca de tiros e a mulher havia sido atingida de raspão.

\- Droga… – Se escondeu atrás de um carro.

\- Anna! Você está bem? – Perguntou seu parceiro.

\- Sim Wook, foi só de raspão. - Sangue escorria pelo ombro direito, tentou estancar com a mão esquerda enquanto segurava a dor.

\- Fica aqui, eu vou atrás dele.

\- Ficou louco? Nem pensar. - Respirou fundo tentando não pensar na dor – Vai por aquele beco, eu vou servir de isca.

\- Do jeito que está, será morta rápido.

\- Confia em mim – Anna piscou para o parceiro. Ele sorriu sem graça.

\- T-Tá, tudo bem.

Esperou alguns segundos e não ouviu nada. Olhou cuidadosamente a sua volta e fez sinal para o parceiro seguir pelo outro lado. Assim que ele sumiu de vista, Anna continuou pelo mesmo caminho que o inimigo havia feito.

Chegaram até a metade da Tower Bridge. Não havia obstáculos para se esconder. O campo de visão não estava muito claro com a neblina no caminho.

Anna atirou e a bala chegou perto o suficiente do inimigo, acertando o chão. Ele havia parado, se virando contra a mulher com a pistola em mãos. Ambos estavam a alguns metros de distância.

\- Larga a arma agora, Suho - Anna estava de sobretudo azul escuro, blusa branca, calça jeans e luvas junto com um tênis allstar branco, respirava com certa dificuldade.

\- Que foi? Cansou de brincar? – Suho apontava um revólver contra a moça.

\- Eu bem que gostaria de continuar mas você está me cansando – Sua respiração fazia fumaça por conta do frio e o sangue continuava a descer – Vamos terminar esse joguinho, você não tem para onde correr.

\- E você também não, minha querida Anna – Seu corpo arrepiou-se. Sentiu alguém atrás de si. Estava perto, bem perto.

Um barulho de gatilho, alguém apontava uma arma. Anna sorriu de canto sem quebrar o contato visual.

\- Isso não vai me intimidar... – Segurou a arma firmemente com as mãos - Ainda que eu seja morta, vou levar você junto comigo para o inferno.

\- Olha só você, bancando a durona – Suho continuou rindo mas rapidamente se tornou sério – Está encurralada. Se renda e talvez eu deixe você viver.

\- Acha mesmo que eu farei isso?

\- É óbvio, não? – Uma voz masculina se pronunciou

\- Quem diria que você seria um dos traidores, Chen. - Anna soltou um riso baixo

\- Nunca curti ser bom moço sabe, não combina muito comigo.

\- É claro – Suspirou – Podemos terminar logo com isso antes que…

Sirenes ao longe estavam sendo ouvidas.

\- Parece que a cavalaria chegou mais rápido, hyung, vamos sair logo daqui – Chen estava nervoso

\- Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum – Uma quarta voz ecoou atrás de Chen

\- Mas olha só se não é o cachorrinho do Shindong. Há quanto tempo, pequeno Henry – Tombou o rosto para o lado dando visão para o mais novo – Onde está seu dono, hum?

\- Oi pra você também, Suho – Shindong estava atrás do mercenário acompanhado por Zhoumi – Por favor, vamos acabar logo com isso, vocês não tem para onde correr.

Agentes da CIA chegaram em outros veículos e estavam fortemente armados

\- Larguem as armas agora! – Ordenou Zhoumi

\- É claro… - Suho levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para Chen fazer o mesmo. Ele foi andando até o parceiro com as mãos para cima.

\- Últimas palavras antes de ser preso, Suho? - Anna olhava os movimentos dele enquanto largava o objeto no chão

\- Na verdade sim… - Ele se levantou devagar – É melhor ver se seu parceiro está bem. Nos vemos na próxima – Deu uma piscadela para Anna

A jovem não teve tempo de raciocinar e em um ato rápido, os dois saíram correndo e pularam da beirada da ponte diretamente para água mas ambos acabaram caindo em uma lancha que passava por ali.

\- "Mas que porra.." – Pensou Shindong – Equipes 1 & 2, sigam aquela lancha! - Shindong se juntou as equipes e saiu em direção de Suho e Chen por terra.

Anna correu até a beirada da ponte e se preparou para saltar no próximo barco que estava passando mas Henry e Zhoumi seguraram seus braços.

\- ME SOLTEM, NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LO ESCAPAR!

\- Você enlouqueceu? Você está sangrando muito!

\- Do que você tá falando, Henry? Eu não… - Começou a sentir dores na região abdominal. Olhou o local e sua blusa branca estava com uma grande mancha de um tom vermelho escarlate. – Merda.

\- Vamos ao hospital Anna, você não está em condições.

\- Nem pensar, Zhoumi. Ainda preciso saber se o Wook está bem.

\- Ele… - Zhoumi começou mas parou de falar

\- Ele o quê? Anda, fala logo.

\- Chen o pegou num beco. Ambos trocaram alguns tiros. Ji Chang foi socorrido pelas pessoas que estavam por perto mas, não sabemos se sobreviveu. – Respondeu Henry sério.

\- E vocês falam isso na maior calma do mundo? – A moça esbravejou – Me larguem, eu preciso saber ser ele está bem.

\- Nós vamos, mas primeiro precisamos levar você ao hospital.

\- Não preciso de hospital nenhum. A culpa foi minha por.. - De repente sua visão ficou embaçada - deixá-lo... ir. - Anna desmaiou.

\- Anna? Anna? Droga, ela perdeu muito sangue.

\- Deixa que eu a levo até a ambulância, Henry.

Zhoumi pegou a moça no colo e correu para o veículo. Os paramédicos correram com os primeiros socorros e levaram a jovem até o hospital mais próximo.

_Londres – 12 de Dezembro de 2015 – 3h40 a.m._

Henry, Zhoumi e Shindong estavam a espera do médico chefe há 2 horas na porta da sala de cirurgia.

\- Quanto tempo mais vamos ter que esperar por notícias dela?

\- Se acalme, Henry, ficar nervoso não vai fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. – Disse Zhoumi em um tom calmo, olhando o celular.

\- Como você pode ficar tão calmo em uma situação dessas?

\- Ele está certo, Henry. – Pronunciou Shindong olhando a paisagem pela janela com as mãos nos bolsos. – Quando chegar a hora, vamos saber o estado dela.

\- Espero que as notícias sejam boas… - desabafou o mais novo.

Poucos minutos depois, o médico saiu da sala e avistou os 3 homens parados, esperando pelo seu parecer.

\- E então, doutor? Como está a situação? – Henry perguntou impaciente.

\- A srta. Anna está fora de perigo, porém ela vai precisar ficar alguns dias se recuperando. Como ela perdeu muito sangue, vai ficar em observação caso aconteça algo grave.

\- E podemos ir vê-la? – Perguntou Zhoumi

\- Ela está na UTI, então vocês só poderão ver da janela de vidro do quarto.

\- Tudo bem, obrigada doutor. – Agradeceu Shindong.

\- Disponha. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, me chamem.

O celular de Shindong toca. Ele retira do bolso e olha o visor. _Número desconhecido._

\- Vão na frente, preciso atender.

Os dois trocaram olhares desconfiados mas assentiram e seguiram na frente. Assim que eles se afastaram, o mais velho atendeu o telefone:

\- Você falhou, Chang Wook.

\- _Eu sei. Deveria ter ficado perto dela mas não queria arriscar o meu disfarce e acabar com o plano. Ela está bem?_

\- O médico disse que precisa ficar alguns dias em observação. E você?

\- _Só alguns arranhões. Chen achou que tivesse me matado mas aquele idiota mal sabe verificar se alguém está completamente morto. (Suspiro) Infelizmente perdi o rastro daquele rato._

\- Paciência, vamos conseguir pegá-los. Por enquanto, é melhor ficar fora do radar do Suho. Tenho outra tarefa a você mas não entre em contato com ela sob nenhuma hipótese. Sabe como ela é. Aguarde instruções.

\- _Entendido... Err... Chefe?_

\- Sim?

\- _Se for dizer que eu morri ou algo assim, pelo menos diga que eu gosto dela... muito._

\- Não é que eu diria algo do gênero mas você me deu uma ótima ideia.

\- _(Risos). _

\- Tenho que desligar.

\- _ Nos falamos depois._

* * *

\- Porque demorou tanto, Zhoumi?

\- Não estava achando o banheiro - Mentiu - E então, como ela está?

\- A enfermeira disse que ela está sob morfina por enquanto, para não sentir tanta dor.

\- Entendo - Zhoumi cruzou os braços e suspirou pesadamente - Suho é um inferno, não tem noção nenhuma da destruição que causa.

\- Ele é o inferno na terra, meu caro amigo. - Henry cruzou os braços - Ele consegue ser pior que o próprio pai.

\- Não quero nem lembrar... - Zhoumi estava com a cabeça longe enquanto pensava na conversa que ouviu - "_Desculpe Anna..._"

Ambos ficaram em silêncio observando a jovem respirar tranquilamente sob efeito da droga.

_"Somos feitos de carne, mas somos obrigados a viver como se fôssemos de ferro." - Freud_


End file.
